


You Enchant Me (Even When You Are Not Around)

by glow593



Series: Savour the Taste of Sugar [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: F/M, but not really?, it's just the joker thinking, kinda set in the same universe as take my past take my sense, nothing really happens in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow593/pseuds/glow593
Summary: The Joker has time for some contemplation while he is in Arkham
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Joker (DCU)
Series: Savour the Taste of Sugar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812967
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	You Enchant Me (Even When You Are Not Around)

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after tdk, but in a universe where sakura was present for it. kinda can be read as being set in the same universe as take my past, take my sense. but at the same time not really? like idk how that story's gonna end, so it might go in a completely different direction.  
> title is from latch by sam smith, disclosure

Just thinking about what had happened made the Joker laugh. The way that everything had gone as he predicted, Harvey, Gordon,  _ the Batman _ . They all crumbled when their little plans and schemes were exposed and ruined.

Except her.

She had rolled with every single punch he threw. And he never  _ had _ been able to figure her out. She wasn’t a schemer, but she wasn’t like him either. She had morals, rules she lived by, even if those morals were wildly different from everyone else’s.

She had no trouble killing but didn’t do it indiscriminately. Didn’t mind stealing, but only what she needed. An internal set of things that were  _ fair  _ but she didn’t care about imposing it on others. She was a mystery that he was just itching to solve. Or ruin. Either way would be fine.

And yet… Yet, he didn’t want to see her broken. She was a wildfire, and he had always loved to watch things burn.

And how she  _ burned _ ! Everything in her path was touched by her flames and left blackened. He laughed.  _ It’s especially funny when you think of how those small hands can heal.  _

His tongue ran along the cracked skin of his scar. She was a strange one, full of contradictions. She had never even as much as batted an eye at his scars, or his looks. He missed his greasepaint, gloves, and suit. Taken from him when he was locked up. But that was fine. He wouldn’t be in here much longer.

First order of business when he got out was getting the things they took from him back. Not because he couldn’t get others, but it was the principle of the thing. The second was to find her.  _ Sakura.  _ He liked the way her name rolled off his tongue. 

There was something different about her. Otherworldly. Like an angel of death come down for the reckoning. Here to kill and here to heal. But only those that she thought had deserved it. He laughed. He really did love how moral she was, how those morals made sense to no one but her.

Not like the Batman, who was his complete opposite, a beacon of law and order, but something completely different, not knowable to man. And how he longed to rip into her, to know what made her tick.

Normally he abhorred morals, wanted to show the person how they did nothing but get in the way. A man like himself had no use for them. He was chaos incarnate. But on her… well, they suited her. Her morals were what made her a freak in the eyes of the good, law-abiding citizens of Gotham anyway. She was not like anyone else, and he  _ liked  _ it. 

_ A bit too much, _ he thought with a frown. Tongue running along his scars again. He couldn’t let her become a weakness. If she became one he would have to get rid of her, no matter how interesting she made things. If he even could take her down. She was fast, strong, and could heal. He was certain he didn’t even know half of what she could do, as it seemed like every time they clashed she pulled a new trick out her sleeve. He laughed.

It would be difficult, but when the Joker put his mind to something it got done. He would find a way. In the meantime, he would just have to make sure she didn’t become a weakness.


End file.
